Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(9.70\times 10^{-3})\times (1.00\times 10^{0})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (9.70\times 1.00) \times (10^{-3}\times 10^{0})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 9.7 \times 10^{-3\,+\,0}$ $= 9.7 \times 10^{-3}$